


Jealousy

by thefangirl2002



Category: Captain America (1944), Captain America (Movies), Captain America: The First Avenger - Fandom
Genre: Kind of angsty?, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, This is my first fanficion on here, honestly i dont think the second chapter of this will come out its been like four months, i'm trash for stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirl2002/pseuds/thefangirl2002
Summary: Jealousy. That's all Steve Rogers felt around Bucky Barnes.Why?Because he loves him. He just knows Bucky would never feel the same way.





	Jealousy

1939 ~

Jealousy. That was all small, sickly Steve Rogers felt whenever his best friend and roommate brought a dame home. He sat at their small kitchen table. It was old and had stratches and weird dried crust on it that, despite how many times Steve had tried to scrub it off, it would remain the same. 

The drawing he was working on was simply a pot of flowers by the old sink that hardly worked anymore. Expecting Bucky to come in by himself, a little tipsy and half asleep, he knew he would have to help him to bed and try not to plop next to him and give him a kiss on the cheek and fall asleep next to him. God, it was tempting. Those steel blue eyes and those...

Steve's thoughts were quickly cut off by the creaky opening of the door and the sound hushed murmurs. Looking up, his face instantly fell when he saw Bucky pins a dame against the door and place purple bruises along her jawline and neck. 

Steve cleared his throat, indicating that he was still awake and sitting there before they began to rid of arcticles of clothing. Of course, Bucky ignored him until the small brunette girl murmured something soft in his ear and he turned around, fixing the collar of his crisp white shirt. "Heya Stevie." Buck replied casually.

"Hey." Steve mumbled and marked his page with the yellow wooden pencil and shut his book. "This is Connie." Bucky introduced after a long beat of awkward silence. "Connie, doll. This is Steve." The way Bucky called Connie 'doll' almost made him sick to his stomach. It was full with adoration and love. That was a tone Steve had heard plenty of girls who had it bad for Bucky, but hearing it from his best friend's lips was strange.

"Hi Steve." Connie, who was a small brunette with a doll-like face. She was quite pretty, Steve would have to admit. She was exactly Bucky's type. Hell, if they had breasts, breathed, and had a pretty face, they were exactly Bucky's type. "Hi," he mumbled, eyes flicking from Bucky to Connie.

Another beat of silence hit. "Um..I should.." Steve started and picked up his worn leather sketch book and his glass of water. He offered another false, but kind smile to Connie and nodded rocking Bucky before he left the room heart heavy.

Steve retreated to his room, closing the door shut as softly as he could. He stripped out of his clothes and into his nightwear that used to be Bucky's, he offered it to him because they didn't have a whole lot of money, despite Bucky working two back splitting jobs and Steve working as a paper boy.

Steve would get almost jealous because  
of Bucky. He could work jobs that paid alright. After all, they were all slowly recovering from the Depression. Bucky and Steve got hit hard. Bucky almost lost one of his jobs. And he needed both of them to pay for that month's rent. And for Steve, it was the hardest. People didn't have money to buy a newspaper and give the sickly kid a few extra coins so he could buy himself a sandwich. 

Steve sighed and shrugged on the shirt and went out to the fire escape before Bucky and Connie got out of hand. He didn't want to listen to that. Especially when just the thought of Bucky brought an ache to his manhood. 

God damn, why did he have to be jealous of Connie?  
Why did he have to be jealous of all the girls Bucky brought to bed?  
Why did he have to love his best friend?  
All of these questions, and more, popped in his head, eating at his thoughts.  
He didn't know why.


End file.
